Le lion rugit,le serpent est silencieux mais mord
by Naeryan
Summary: Moi, Nalia Frieder, alias Frezzer pour les vieux ennemis, vous offre de venir voir me vie à Poudlard, le vie d'une serpentarde folle qui déteste les Maraudeurs, comme tous les erpentards..., qui déteste son uniforme et... Ho zut, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

SI LE LION NE FAIT QUE RUGIR, LE SERPENT EST SILENCIEUX MAIS MORD…

BIIIIP…BIIIIP…

-Raaaaaah, mais tage, foutu réveil !!

-NALiA !! Parles mieux que ça, s'il te plaît. Tonnat une voix autoritaire.

-Mais m'man, c'était pour mon réveil… me plaignis-je.

Nalia, c'est moi. Nalia Frieder, sympathiquement surnommée Frezzer par les Gryffondors, à cause de mon air froid. Après un bon paquet de raclées administrée par mes soins, je prend ça comme un titre honorifique…

Ah, oui j'oubliais, je suis à Serpentard.

-Nalia, tu n'a pas de réveil, réplique Cassandra Frieder, d'une voix lasse.

-Hum, ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillée en plein rêve en faisant bip ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

-Vas réveillé ton frère.

-Vrai ? Je peux ???

-Sans eau gelée précise-t-elle.

-Ok, Ok.

Je me résigne à le réveiller doucement, quand une idée germe dans mon esprit (tordu ?). Je règle mon réveil, l'approche de l'oreille de mon frère, eeeeeeet…

-BIIIIP…BIIIIP

-Aaaaaaaahaaarg!! Au s'cour !!

Ah, tiens, il ouvre les yeux, et me balance un regard noir.

-Bienvenue dans MA réalité Lelio… déclarais-je avant de le gratifier d'un sourire sadique.

Lelio, c'est mon frère jumeau. Même si j'ai le teint diaphane et lui la peau halée, moi, des yeux gris et froids et lui de grands yeux chocolats, on se ressemble beaucoup, car on a tous les deux hérité des traits fins de ma mère et des cheveux noir de mon père, Lorenzo Frieder.

On descend déjeuner, moi, indifférente à ses regards noirs, et lui, me lançant lesdits regards noirs.

On charges nos elfes de maisons respectifs de nos valises, et on s'affale dans la voiture. On a un elfe de maison chacun. La mienne s'appelle Berkana. Les Frieder sont une grande famille de sang pur, même si aucun de nous n'adhère aux idées des Mangemorts genre Malefoy, Rosier et compagnie… On arrive très vite à King's Cross, où on passe sur la voie 9 ¾. Lelio me lâche pour aller voir ses potes, et moi, j'attends…

-NALIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Ça…

-Essie !!! Oh, tu m'a troooooop manquée !! Viens, on va se chercher un compartiment.

Essindra Apfelgrüne est issue de l'une des grandes familles autrichiennes, mais sa mère a émigré en France après son renvoi de Durmstrang, dès la première année. Eh oui, elle se plaisait pas là bas, du coup, elle s'est arrangée pour se faire virer. Mais son père a été assassiné, l'an dernier, il avait refusé son aide à Voldemort. Elle est l'ennemie de Black, le Maraudeur. Black… comme Bellatrix, psychopate dégénéré, Narcissa, la seule à peu près nette…

-Essie, y'a plus de compartiment libre, faut virer des groupies.

-Ca marche.

On entre dans le compartiment de Kathleen Sawer et Annabelle Marley, ce sont les deux poufs avec qui on partage notre dortoir…

-HEY, on vous a pas permis d'entrer !

-…

-HO!! C'EST NOTRE COMPARTIMENT !!

-…

-Kathou, viens… insiste Marley.

Elles quittent le compartiment, mais trèèèèèès lentement, vous comprenez, faut coordonner le balancement de la queue de cheval et de l'arrière train…

-Lamentable… Conclut Essie, affligée.

Le voyage se passe bien, on se raconte nos vacances…

-C'était super, je suis allée à Vienne, chez ma grand-mère, parce que ma mère a décrété qu'elle avait déjà assez de mal avec mes trois frères sans rajouter mes problèmes d'ado.

Essindra a trois petits frère, Billy, Frédéric et Joseph.

-Alors Frieder, heureuse de me revoir ?

Raaaaah, cette voix trainante et sarcastique, je la reconnais entre toutes, avant même d'avoir tourné la tête…

-Comme une tombe. Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Frieder, surveilles ce que tu dis, sinon… fait Bellatrix d'une voix pseudo menaçante.

-Black, tu ne fais peur a personne, déclare Essindra d'un ton hautain.

Elle se contient, mais d'habitude, elle les aurait déjà expulsés. C'est Abraxas Malefoy qui a tué son père, ce n'est pas prouvé, mais tous les sang-purs en sont persuadés.

-Apfelgrüne, on ne t'a pas demandé de la ramener, répond Lestrange.

-On ne t'a pas invité non plus, Lestrange, répliquais-je.

Heureusement que le train arrive à ce moment là et qu'ils désertent notre compartiment, car j'ai bien vu qu'Essie approchait discrètement la main de sa baguette. Le temps de sortir nos malles du fillet, je déclara platement :

-Ils viennent nous voir pour chercher à prouver qu'ils ne sont pas aussi cons que tout le monde le croit, ils espèrent nous rabaisser.

-pas chez nous qu'ils trouveront leur médiocrité, grogne mon amie en guise de réponse. On appelle ça un complexe d'infériorité chez les moldus…

On se dirige vers les calèches, tirées, comme d'habitude, par rien du tout, même si Essindra me soutient mordicus qu'il y a des chevaux immondes.

On entre dans la dernière de libre. Seulement, quatre têtes de prétentieux entrent sans nous regarder, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs ! Oooooh, désespoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir…

-Frezzer… le voyage va être long.

Je lui envoie l'un de mes célèbres regards froids avant de répondre…

-vous avez qu'à aller voir vos groupies.

- Soulantes… au fait, ce n'était pas sympa de nous refiler Sawer et l'autre qui la suit partout…là,

- Tu ne les aimes pas Black ? Oh, elles vont être déçues… réplique Essie d'un ton acerbe.

-Pffff…

-attention, y se dégonfle…

Black lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond rien.

Le reste du voyage en calèche a été plutôt rapide, et très silencieux. On est maintenant dans la grande salle, avec le pote de Lelio, Ben, en train de discuter, si bien que je n'ai aucune idée de combien de nouveaux nous avons.

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux, et un bon retour aux anciens, mais surtout et à tout le monde, BON APPETIT !

Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on en finirai jamais avec le nouvelles têtes d'ampoules…

-BWAHAHAHAAAAA !

-… Essie ?

-Potter vient de se faire gifler par Evans !! Trop fort !!

- J'avoue que là, faut être doué, ou con, j'hésite… dès le premier repas… fait Ben.

On finit de manger sur cette note comique.

On s'enfonce dans le cachots de Poudlard, jusqu'à une statue représentant la célèbre vampire, Lady Carmilla Sanguina.

-Me !! Le mot de passe….

Mulciber, le préfet en chef, est fou de moi depuis la 3ème année… Il passe dans le couloir, je l'arrête :

-Mulciber, mot d'passe.

-Ballongomme, ma douce.

Je ne m'en formalise plus, vu que, tout comme Potter ne lache pas Evans, Mulciber ne me fous jamais la paix…

On accède par un nouvel escalier, sous la statue à une porte en bois, qui tourne sans un bruit, malgré son poid.

La salle est tapissée de vert sapin, avec une frise représentant de longs serpents argentés…

Je m'avachis sur l'un de ses nombreux fauteuils de cuir noir.

-On monte, bouge toi.

-T'ends, me prépare mentalement.

Nous montons, et Sawer interromp sa conversation…

-Bonnes vacances les filles ?

-…

-Je t'ai parlé ! FRIEDER !!

Elle s'énerve, devient rouge, ce qui jure atrocement avec ses bouclettes blondes…

-T'énerves pas comme ça, « Kathou », c'est mauvais pour ton teint, tu deviens rouge…

Résultat, elle vire au violet…

Un petit ricannement m'informe qu'Essie est la seule à me trouver drôle ( ou peut-être à me comprendre…)

Je me couche, et n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que les hippogriffes sautent la barrière, je m'endors immédiatement…

CHAPITRE 2

Je me réveille plus facilement qu'avec le son du réveil, en fait, nan, je me réveille surtout plus vite, parce que sinon, Essie maîtrise parfaitement l'Aguamenti, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

Je rentre illico presto dans la salle de bain. Essie est déjà en train de hurler parce que la douche est trop froide, ce que achève de me réveiller… Je tente de retrouver mon dentifrice au milieu des flacon de teinture blonde, fond de teint et autres trucs inutiles des deux choses qui ont l'honneur de partager notre dortoir.

En même temps, je pense. (Qui a demandé comment c'était possible ?!) Je pense à Essie et moi…

Essie est vraiment très spéciale… Pour vous, une amie, ça vous console d'un regard, ça vous aide au moindre problème etc, et pour moi aussi, avant de la connaître. Essie ne me console pas d'un regard, car elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'aime pas le gris ! Tout le monde pense qu'elle se cache derrière le sarcasme et la froideur, mais c'est faux. Elle est naturellement froide et calme. Elle intériorise toutes ses colères et ses chagrins, c'est ce qui rend ses colères aussi effrayantes. Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois en colère. J'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas été touchée par aucun sort. Vous allez dire que je n'essaie même pas de l'aider et tout, mais si, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais Essie ne se confie pas, elle lance des vannes. Je vais vous donner un exemple : quand son père est mort, sa mère à commencer à boire. Vous savez comment je l'ai su ? Elle me l'a balancé distraitement entre un « y fait beau aujourd'hui » et un « passes moi un croissant s'teplaît » !

Ah, voilà ce foutu dentifrice ! Et ouais, je ne vous en dirais pas plus sur Essie, pas maintenant !! Niark !

Je cherche mon uniforme, et… oh, ma mère a enlevé touuutes mes petites déco que j'avais mises sur mon uniforme ! Arg ! je n'ai plus qu'à tout refaire… snif… Ouais, nan, en fait, c'est pas la peine de gueuler pour ça, c'est réparé en un tour de baguette.

C'est partit pour une nouvelle année !! Yipiiiiiiiie !

Ok, retour à l'histoire, j'arrête mon délire.

N'empêche qu'on va encore nous prendre pour deux tarées…Ok, c'est bon, me tapez pas !

Essie a finie de s'époumoner contre la douche (ou alors elle n'avait plus de voix, ce qui beaucoup plus crédible, d'après moi). On monte à la grande salle, sous les regards amusés des plus âgés et effrayés des demi-portions. En même temps, c'est sûr que quand on a « Whisky Pur-Feu » en orange qui se balade tout seul sur la chemise, comme c'est mon cas, ça attire l'attention…

Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, pour le moment je suis Essie, dont l'attention est visiblement focalisée sur une chose primordiale : on va manger !!!

On rejoint rapidement Ben et Lelio, qui sont déjà en train d'enfourner une quantité non négligeable de petits pains. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent mettre à l'ombre en un rien de temps.

J'essaie de ne pas me répandre de chocolat sur l'uniforme, ce qui est plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire d'ailleurs. Je dois avoir l'air un peu dégoutante, parce qu'Essie me regarde bizarrement et qu'elle me souffle :

-Nalia, essaie de ne pas manger comme espèce de craspec !

Elle a toujours de ces expressions… Je me demande où elle les trouve, c'est vrai, c'est comme les conneries, à force d'en faire, on sais plus lesquelles inventer quoi !

Je suppose que craspec signifie « grosse dégueu' »…

Mulciber passe avec les emplois du temps :

-Tiens, ma chérie…

-Grumpf, aaaarg, huuumpf !!!!

Ces gargoullis sont le signe que je viens de recracher la totalité de mon chocolat sur Ben, qui ouvre ses beaux yeux bien grand, pour montrer que c'était pas prévu au programme.

-Mulciber, écoute bien, soufflais précipitamment

-Toujours, ma douce

-Nooooon ! Moi, c'est Frieder, pigé ? Je ne suis ni ta chérie, ni ta douce et encore moi amoureuse de toi, alors DEGAGES !

Oohooh celle là, il l'a vue trèèèèès mauvaise, parce qu'il part sans un mot, et le plus rapidement possible.

-On commence par potions.

Le prof de potions est le directeur de notre maison, le professeur Slughorn. Pas très grand, enrobé et légèrement dégarni, ce prof compte parmis les plus sympa, vu que pour se le mettre dans la poche, c'est très simple, il suffit d'avoir de l'ambition et d'avoir deux où trois boîtes d'ananas confit sous la main. Biensur, étant riches, de sa maison, et plutôt douées en potions, il nous aime bien.

- Cool!! Tu prends ?

-Ok !

Vous vous demandez de quoi on parle ? Hehe !! Les Maraudeurs font très régulièrement exploser les chaudrons des Serpentards, sauf le notre, pour la bonne raison que nous, on les surveille !!

Beh maintenant, y'a plus qu'à redescendre au dortoir pour prendre nos sacs quoi..

On se met en chemin, durant lequel, à force de croiser des demi-portions, me vient une très philosophique pensée : les premières années ont encore rétrécit… Je m'approche d'Essie pour lui en faire part…

- Ont rétrécit, les gamins…

- Tu as peut-être grandit…

- Hum… à méditer…

Note pour moi-même : Réfléchir à cette question…

Comment y réfléchiras-tu, tu n'as toujours pas fait ton devoir de runes.

Faudra réfléchir à ça aussi…


	2. Chapter 2

Il est sept heures trente du matin et Essindra refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir ses jolies mirettes.

- Essindra, debout…

- akeudodo !!

Ouais… j'ai pas compris mais bon… on va faire autrement. Naaaan, pas le classique coup de l'eau gelé, ça dure pas assez longtemps ! La douche !!

J'empoigne Essie par un pied et la traîne dans la salle de bains. Sans la réveiller !! Cette fille a un sommeil de plomb ! Je l'enferme dans la douche, et, d'un coup de baguette, déclanche l'arrosage glacé de mon amie.

- AaAAaAaAaaaah !!!! Mamamiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Nalia !! Sors moi de làààààààà !!

Bonne âme, j'ouvre la porte. Essindra sort de la pièce pour chercher ses habits.

Essindra… c'est vraiment une fille spéciale…

Vous savez, pour vous, une amie, ça vous réconforte d'un regard, et tout… Pour moi aussi avant de la rencontrer. Seulement, Essie ne fait pas ça, elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, vous savez pourquoi ? Elle n'aime pas le gris !!

Et puis, vous savez comment j'ai su qu'elle s'était fait renvoyer ? Un matin, elle me l'a casé entre un « fait beau aujourd'hui » et un « passe moi l' beurre » !!

Bref…

Je retourne dans le dortoir et plonge mon nez dans mes tiroirs. Je pars en quête d'une jupe… jupe… jupe…

- JUUUUUUUPE !!!

Les filles du dortoir se retournent toutes comme si elles avaient entendu le diable. En même temps… c'est l'impression que je donne à pas mal de gens…

En attendant, j'ai trouvé une jupe… je mets donc mon détesté uniforme, et sors, conquérante, de mon armoire.

Essie n'attends que moi (qui peut-elle attendre d'autre…) et nous sortons de la pièce. Une fois dans la salle commune, je tente de suivre mon amie, dont l'attention n'est focalisée que sur une seule chose : Manger !!!

Nous nous asseyons à nos places attitrées, qui se trouvent être les plus éloignés de Malefoy et toute la clique.

Je m'attaque à mon chocolat, et je dois faire pitié, parce qu'Essindra murmure :

- Arrête de manger comme une craspec, Nalia !!

Je me demande où elle trouve ses expressions… c'est comme les conneries, à force d'en faire, on sais plus lesquelles inventer non ?

Je me calme, en voyant le regard amusé que me lance Ben.

Mulciber passe en distribuant les emplois du temps.

- Emploi du temps, ma douce…

- Mulciber… je suis pas douce, et encore moins à toi.

- Hum… tu finira pas succomber à mon charme, t'en fais pas…

- Nan, j'minquiète pas !!

Heureusement que cette race d'homme à la bêtise et la persévérance surdéveloppée est rare !!

- On commence par potions… m'informe Lelio qui s'est jeté sur les emplois du temps.

Le professeur de potions est notre directeur de maison, Horace Slughorn, petit et bedonnant, aimant les ananas confits.

Bah écoutez hein, y'a plus qu'à…

On se dirige tous les quatre vers les cachots d'où nous venons, dans le couloir voisin de celui de la salle commune.

Slughorn arrive peu après et nous fais rentrer en classe.

- Etant donné les accidents provoqués par les binômes de l'année passée, je vais vous placer moi-même. Annonce notre estimé directeur de maison.

Ouais… accidents !!! beaucoup de chaudrons ont explosés l'an dernier, et dans les deux camps, Gryffondor et Serpentard… D'ailleurs, ils devraient mettre une médaille dans la salle des trophées…

Evidemment, suite à l'annonce, des cris de protestation éclatent un dans le cachot, surtout en provenance des Gryffondors, des fois qu'on les boufferais…

Arg…j'vous explique pas le bruit que ça fait, dans ce foutu cachot où la moindre parole résonne !!

- On se calme !! Hurle Slughorn.

- Il ne vous appartient pas de contester mes décisions, je suis professeur et vous élèves, croyez moi, vous vous en lasserez plus vite que moi !!

Essindra et moi sommes restées sans réactions, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de le contester, avec lui, il vaut mieux négocier en douceur pendant les soirées de « Club de Slug »…

- Mulciber, avec Evans, Black avec Malefoy,

- LEQUEL ? Hurlent en même temps les trois dénommés Black dans la salle en coupant le professeur dans son élan.

- Eh bien je suppose pour la sécurité personnelle des autres élèves que Miss Narcissa ira avec Monsieur Malefoy… Répond-il avec un soupir désespéré, sans prêter attention aux ricanement grotesques des Maraudeurs.

Ces mecs ont des réactions bizarres face aux mots règlement, Serpentard, et Black ou Malefoy et autres de la bande de futurs Mangemorts… Désespérant…

Je me penche pour faire par à Essindra de ma philosophique pensée sur les premières années : Je trouve qu'ils ont vachement rétrécit…

- Apfelgrüne, avec Black, Potter avec la dernière Black restante et Frieder avec Lupin.

Naaaaaan !!! lui !! snif… je peux pas l'encadrer ce type !! je veux dire, encore moins que les autres quoi !! J'vous jure, avec sons air de bon samaritain sauveur de la populace, JE PEUX PAS !!!

On s'assied, je lui lance un regard haineux auquel il répond par un petit sourire.

-Grumpf…

- Excuse moi Frezzer, j'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu m'as dit…

- J'AI DIT CRETIN DE LUPIN !!! Ca te va comme réponse ?! Hurlais-je comme la dernière tarée.

- Miss Frieder, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, de tels propos sont innadmissibles !! Nous avons toute une matinée de cours ensemble, veillez à vous tenir mieux.

Là, c'est fini, je hais ce prof, c'est ma dernière année, il va en baver, parole de Frezzer !!

- T'INQUIETE BIBICHE, J'TE GARDERAIS UNE PLACE A TABLE !!!

Je tourne la tête, et je vois Essindra, presque debout sur sa chaise, en train de se contortionner pour éviter les gifles que Black tente de lui envoyer dans la figure.

- Si mademoiselle Apfelgrüne voulais bien descendre de sa chaise, je…

- Ch'uis pas suicidaire eh ho !! Il va me scalper si jamais je descends de là !!

- Monsieur Black va également se calmer tout de suite et reposer son couteau d'argent sur la table.

Ils s'exécutent tous les deux, et le cours continue, ou plutôt démarre...

* * *

Le cours s'est terminé par l'explosion du chaudron de Rogue, et je suis actuellement devant Slughorn qui m'explique je j'aurais une retenue la semaine prochaine.

M'en fous, je pense que si on cumule toutes les retenues que ce prof m'a données, le chiffre dépassera celui que l'ensemble de nos bien aimés professeur ont donnés aux septièmes années de l'an dernier, et pourtant, je n'en suis toujours pas au nombre d'heures que se sont pris les Maraudeurs !!

Je sors de la pièce et file dans la grande salle, où je trouve Essie en train de subir Alexane Orsoleo.

- Tu te rends compte ?! Il m'a demandé de choisir entre le temps où je me maquille et le temps où je suis avec lui ?!!!

Je m'assied et Essie se penche vers moi :

- J'imagine que c'est comme si je devais choisir entre dormir et manger…

Un petit première année s'assied en face de moi.

- Hep gamin, c'est réservé, c'est notre bout de table celui-ci !!

- C'est un très beau bout de table, mais je ne veux pas m'asseoir vers eux, dit-il en montrant du doigt Malefoy et sa bande, ils ont quelque chose après moi, je sais pas quoi mais ils me foutent les miquettes !!

- Héhé !! OK, reste, mais ils ont rien contre toi.

- Comment tu explique qu'ils me poursuivent depuis ce matin ?

- Tu es l'heureux élu de l'année !! dis-je en rigolant.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as dû être choisi comme volontaire au bizutage, chaque année, il y en a un. Explique Essindra avec un petit sourire.

Pfffff !! si vous aviez vu la tête du mioche !!

- Tu devrais parler aux garçons qui arrivent, ils q'occupent du « volontaire » tous les ans, et nous, on s'occupe de Malefoy, c'est une sorte de… tradition…

- Il te ressemble, le garçon…

- C'est mon frère. Dis leurs qu' Essie et Nalia t'envoient parce que tu es le demi-portion de l'année.

Il part en courant en direction Lelio en Ben qui viennent d'entrer dans la salle.


End file.
